


Society Ladies

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_diversity, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, LGBTQ Female Character, Lucius Malfoy - character, Mrs Zabini - character, Narcissa Malfoy - character, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain expectations for society ladies. Narcissa and Camille are not that compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Society Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_diversity's 2012 mini-fest, to a prompt of "Mrs Zabini/Narcissa, society ladies". I originally wrote the second half of this, then realized I'd misread the prompt as friendship rather than relationship. So I wrote the first half as well. XD || Mrs. Zabini has no first name in canon, and the prompter requested that she be given one. My headcanon has her looking very similar to Tamara Taylor, so I borrowed her character's name of "Camille" from _Bones_.

**A Time To Play**  
Narcissa murmured drowsily as Camille trailed one finger down her throat, between her breasts, and over the flat plane of her stomach. "Could stay here until summer," she said, pushing her damp hair away from her cheeks and forehead to spread over the thick down pillow.

"I think someone might notice," Camille said with a soft laugh, her cheek on Narcissa's bare thigh. "We'd miss a fair few classes that way."

"I don't think my parents would care." Narcissa dropped one hand to Camille's nape, kneading beneath the multitude of thin braids speckled with gold beads. "Do you know what they said in their last owl?"

Camille made a quiet noise of affirmation. They always shared their letters immediately. Camille knew exactly what the Blacks had said. Narcissa continued anyway. "Mother said 'while we would be proud no matter how many NEWTs you choose to take, do not stress yourself overmuch. Abraxas Malfoy and your father have come to an agreement.' An agreement, Camille. One they left me out of entirely."

Camille turned onto her back and closed her eyes. Narcissa's fingers slid over her shoulder and up the curve of her breast to circle her nipple in slow, caressing strokes. "You know what this means," Narcissa said.

Camille hummed and stretched, arching her back to press into Narcissa's touch. "We have to stop this? I hardly see why. Your father doesn't believe women can sleep with women. You're still a virgin by his standards. Until Lucius claims you, you haven't been fucked."

Narcissa tweaked her nipple for the vulgarity, forcing a soft hiss of pleasure from her. Camille pushed her hand away and crawled up the bed to settle atop Narcissa, one knee pressed between her thighs. "You'll be a proper society wife one day," she whispered into Narcissa's ear, her tongue tracing the curve of the shell. "But not right now. You still have some time to play."

Narcissa purred and gave a slow smile. She drew her hands down Camille's back and trailed one finger along the cleft of her cheeks. "True. No one says we have to stop right now. We can still play." Shifting beneath Camille, Narcissa spread her legs wide and bent up her knees. She drew Camille's head down for a languid kiss that swiftly turned demanding and fierce. When Camille lifted her head, panting for breath, Narcissa cupped her breasts in offering. 

Camille bent, kissing across Narcissa's shoulders and down to flick the point of her tongue across the peaks of Narcissa's breasts, the rosy nipples rising as Narcissa inhaled. Camille pushed onto hands and knees to continue down Narcissa's body, her lips and tongue tracing out each inch of the slim woman beneath her. Camille nipped at the curve of Narcissa's waist, breathed across the arch of her hip.

Settling onto the bed, she urged Narcissa's legs over her shoulders, narrow heels moving to press against her ribs. Camille used her thumbs to open the scalloped folds of Narcissa's outer labia, spreading the blond curls and white lips apart to expose the darker, almost purple, flesh inside. She licked her lips and allowed herself a moment to simply look, to examine the familiar sweeps and shadows of Narcissa's cunt.

Narcissa dug her feet into the mattress and lifted her hips, muttering wordlessly at the delay. Camille chuckled and scraped her teeth across Narcissa's thigh in a gentle warning. "Don't be greedy," she said in a low voice. "Just returning the favor from earlier."

"You like to be teased," Narcissa said. Her knees fell to the side, giving her room to push her hands down to rest on Camille's head. She arched her fingers, her nails pressing through Camille's braids to touch her scalp. "I like to be pleased."

"Demanding bint," Camille said with affection. She ducked her head and flicked her tongue against Narcissa's clit. Rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a tensing of the hands in her hair, Camille set to her task. Rapid flicks with the point of her tongue, slow licks with the flat, each movement was practiced and experienced. Within a few minutes, Narcissa's legs were twitching as she dug her toes into the bed. Her breathing was fast and quick, each exhale a high-pitched whine.

Camille twisted her hand and slipped two fingers into Narcissa's cunt, grinding her own hips against the bed when she felt the slick, tight muscles gripping around her fingers. She thrust and licked in equal rhythm, slow, then fast, then faster, until Narcissa's thighs quivered, almost vibrating. Narcissa slammed both hands into the wall behind her head, locked her body tight, and let out a sharp cry. 

Camille purred in anticipation. Only here, only now, would Narcissa swear, and Camille wanted to hear the demands, those words that were only for her. She slid a third finger in, thrust fast, and fastened her lips around Narcissa's clit to give a sharp suck. "Dammit!" Narcissa shrieked, her hands pounding at the wall. "Fuck. _Fuck_ , like that. Cam, dammit, more. Fuck me. Fuck my cunt! Fuck me like your whore!"

Camille's cunt pulsed, gripping at the memory of Narcissa's fingers inside her. She drove her fingers deep and moved her tongue in short, rapid flicks, waiting for the rising tension in Narcissa to break. With a strangled shout of Camille's name, Narcissa ground her heels into the bed and snapped her hips up, her musky, thin juices slipping from her to Camille's waiting tongue.

Camille, humming and immensely pleased with herself, licked Narcissa clean before slipping up the bed to push her fingers into Narcissa's mouth. "Love it when you swear," she said, grinning down. "Very smug feeling to know I'm the only one who can get you that uninhibited."

"Don't swear," Narcissa mumbled around her fingers before pulling them free with a final lick.

"Oh, you do." Camille nestled down beside Narcissa, drawing absent circles on her stomach. "You let go, love. When it's time to play? You play."

* * *

**A Time To Work**  
"A gossip session?" Lucius said with a half-smile when Narcissa informed him that Camille Zabini would be arriving shortly. "Do enjoy your clucking, my dear."

Narcissa pressed her lips together and inhaled slowly. "Tea and talk. You know how we society ladies like to do things." Lucius returned his attention to his letters and Narcissa closed the study door behind her.

\---

"Camille." Narcissa extended both hands in greeting and smiled at her dear friend. "So glad you could come. Those robes are beautiful on you. I wish I could wear gold."

"You do wear gold," Camille said. She touched a lock of hair by Narcissa's ear. "Silk and gold, wasn't it?"

Narcissa flushed at the reminder of their youth and private afternoons before her marriage. Locking arms with Camille, she headed for the solar at the rear of the Manor. A tray with a silver teapot and a pair of china cups and saucers waited for them, and Narcissa poured as Camille slipped out of her shoes with a relieved sigh.

"Wonderful designs, but terribly uncomfortable. Maybe I'll start a fashion for sandals." Camille accepted her tea and smiled. "How are you today? With all the troubles over Jean-Baptiste's estate, it's been so difficult to get out and talk to friends. I've missed you."

"Feeling old." Narcissa drew one hand through the air in a languid gesture, followed by a dismissive flick of her fingers. "Lucius had to give Draco instructions last month on how to cast a shaving spell."

Camille laughed. "Impossible. He can't be old enough for that because he's the same age as Blaise, and I am not nearly old enough to have a son who shaves."

A house-elf delivered a second tray with a selection of delicate, petite sandwiches. Resting her chin on her fist, Narcissa exhaled slowly. "Time moves onward," she said. "And we can't stop it at all. Fortunately we've gossip and fashion to keep us ladies occupied, yes?" She dismissed the house-elf with a wave of her hand.

Camille sipped at her tea, idly looking at the grounds behind the Manor. "And family," she said. "Husbands and sons." Without moving her head, she glanced at Narcissa, who nodded once. Simultaneously, they set down their tea cups, drew their wands, and cast spells for privacy.

Camille leaned forward. "All right, Cissy," she said in a much sharper tone. "What's going on? Your owl was practically frantic. I swear I thought it was going to bite me."

Narcissa picked up her tea, cradling it in both palms. Her rings clattered against the sides as her hands trembled and she put the cup down quickly to twist her fingers together. "He's back," she whispered. "Cam, he's come back."

Camille knotted her brows in confusion. Narcissa slowly looked up to meet her eyes and Camille recoiled at the anguish in her friend's expression.

Tears built in Narcissa's eyes and slipped down her cheeks. "He called Lucius to him last week. He's alive. He's back. He's returned."

Camille laid one hand on Narcissa's arm. It had been almost fifteen years since she'd last seen that despairing pain in Narcissa's face or heard those horrified tones. "The Dark Lord?" she asked, her voice barely louder than a breath. At Narcissa's nod, Camille gripped her wrist and swore under her breath.

Camille slipped out of her chair and into the seat beside Narcissa to put an arm around her shoulders. Narcissa leaned against her, shaking. "He's called Lucius back and it's not going to end there. I thought it was over, Cam. I thought we were free. And now...." She dropped her head into her hands.

Camille patted her head gently, stroking her fingers through Narcissa's soft hair. "I'm here," she said. "I'm here, Cissy. Whatever you need. Anything I can do, you tell me. You've always been my dearest friend, and I'm here for you."

After a few moments of silent crying, Narcissa lifted her head and daubed her eyes with a lace-edged handkerchief. "I've--" She shook her head and took a deep breath, her voice firming. "I've transferred Galleons into my private account in Geneva. I've had the house in Calais prepared in the event we'll need a safe place to go. I want to take Draco out of Hogwarts, but I'm afraid removing him from the school will raise too many questions. If it's possible, I'll need your help to have an ear in the Ministry. Lucius will avoid telling me anything, if he follows the same patterns as last time, and I need to know, Cam. I won't be taken by surprise again."

Camille nodded. "My current gentleman has interests in the press," she said. "I'll lean on him. He likes to talk after sex, and I know I can guide the conversation." She clutched Narcissa's hand and squeezed it tight. "We'll get through this, Cissy. We'll come out on top. None of that fruitless worrying and fretting, not this time. We've survived once. We'll survive again." 

Narcissa managed a nod, her eyes grateful. 

Drawing her wand, Camille produced a sheet of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell. She dipped the quill and started a list. "Now, we'll decide who needs to be brought in, and where we can meet. It's time to get to work. We're going to start the Ladies Reading Society up again."

\---

"Have a good gossip?" Lucius filled his brandy and arched a brow. 

Narcissa smiled as brightly as she could manage, trying to ignore the lines of tension in her husband's face. "Oh, yes. We had a wonderful talk. We're going to start a book club. Discuss the latest novels, that sort of thing."

Lucius chuckled. "Novels? Shoes, robes, and who has the largest jewels from their husbands, more likely. I know what you women get up to when you're left alone."

Narcissa took a deep breath and bent to kiss Lucius' cheek. "Society ladies," she said, resting her head against his temple. "That's what we do."


End file.
